User blog:BBOY3165/Letting Out My Frustration
OK, here we go.... I am sick and tired of this stuipid sh*t going on in Facebook. But in order for you fully understand this, I need to tell the real story. The day of the raid was hectic. In PPR, Flamur told me to add him, thinking it would be a normal troll we do once in a while for a good laugh and get over it, it turned into something else. He added some lady named Cherry Co Macenzie. I don't know who she is so do not ask me. As far as I know, she is not one of the members of Panda Parade Records being a troll. She began to remove everyone and people got mad which they should becuase a chat they loved was now gone. It is not MY direct fault for this but I do take some of the blame becuase there was no reason to add Flamur back. I apologize for that. But what I DONT apologize for is the things that happened after that. A new JDWiki chat was made and it would not let most of PPR in but me Flamur and Dan were not. I eventually got added and had a pretty good night but in the morning I saw that I was removed from it. I contaced Master Hydraffe and he said that I recieved a permanent ban from the chat. Going back a few months, Dan, Flamur, and John (JDlover) raided the chat and only recieved a 1-2 month ban. That seems reasonable but to be excluded from a chat you'd normally have fun in and enjoy forever is a 'bit '''too much. MH told me that I was banned for participating in the raid. I did not intend for any of this to happen but it just seems that I'd be put on the spot becuase of something I had no control of. After questioning my ban, I was told to talk to another admin since while it was happening, I did not remove Flamur. Since he spammed before the actual deleting of people happened, I could not remove anyone. So now I am, nobody trusts me, everyone hates me.... I go and speak to JD4SURVIVOR and we had a nice and calm conversation about this. While that was happening I tried apologizing to people who were harshly impacted by this mess. James said that he'd try and argue with the admins to get a 3 month ban at least but he did not succeed. I am still very thankful you tried though. Now, today, December 11, 2017, JohnJD1302 had stirred the pot so hard, almost all of the soup had poured out of the bowl. JohnJD thinks that this raid is about Danho glorification, or promo, or something related to PPR but listen to me now, IT IS NOT We did not want this to happen, we did not even PLAN it! Don't just jump to conclusions like that! So, there is this whole arguement about wether PPR is a fake record label, and it is not real music ect. But honestly, that is none of your business. If you don't like something, just don't say anything about it! They teach this is elementary school. Now I can go the low route and jab at the grade you are in but i am not. I don't need to start more drama than this blog will probably create. We just want to entertain people and have fun and we are having fun. I am so sorry you don't like it though :( how sad.... Why don't we take MH as an example of the right way to go about this. MH does not like Danho, which is completely fine. You don't have to. He does not going around saying "Danho is not real music" "Danho is stupid" "I hate PPR" ect. He keeps his opinion to himself which I respect you for that. But then the worst part of all. He sends what came across to us as death threats. He says "Honestly Danho and PPR can go and shove a knife up their sorry a**es" "Fake bull**** excuse of an 'artist' and 'record'" Everyone has gotten over the raid thing but some people just can't move on :/ The death threats we got scared us actually. We reported it to Stanley which deservingly gave you ANOTHER warning. You have over three you know :/ After reporting him, it got harsher and harsher. I just want to ask John, Why do you think you are an admin? Are you that desperate to beissing all the admins a**es just so maybe you can become one in the future? You have so many warnings I don't think that can be possible at this point so you should stop all this now and start over before you get banned. Kind of getting of track but people say that we should be sued for selling songs that use the instrumental base from another one. This is false because we only use originals that we have made or creative commons ones that are free to use. The ones we have taken from another song are not being sold and we don't make ANY profit over those. We barely make profit over the ones we do sell. OK back on track. After the reporting, he ''tried to say it wasn't towards us but it obviously was. He then said this whole weird metaphore about Cinderella falling off a cliff, idfk. But he literally sent us death threats and said we "should have let it slide" and we were "being petty" and we claim that we are PPR and Danho. We ARE PPR. Panda Parade Records is a record label that me, John, Flamur, Dan, and others are all a part of. You have no right to say that. Are YOU in it??? Are you the one who CREATED it? No and no. And don't you say we are being petty and not over this drama when you bring it up 24/7 You can't get over this can you?? It is a fu**ing CHAT..... A GROUP CHAT You literally sent us DEATH THREATS becuase of a GROUP CHAT being raided? Think about what you have been doing for the past few days and wonder if you make sense becuase you don't. All of PPR is OVER this! OVER IT! Nobody in our group really cares about your comments and we aren't affected by it. We joke about this and laugh about it because it is so stupid. YOU can't get over it. You say things about us that aren't true becuase you are too afriad to admit that you are all of this! The only reason I am making this blog is because everyone is sick and tired of you bringing up old stuff and mostly I just want to get back in wiki chat :/ TL;DR- JohnJD sent PPR death threats and we are tired of him talking about this "drama" and we want some peace on the wiki again. - Queen of Snakes <3 If you don't believe me on this, just ask me for a screenshot of any part and I will GLADLY give it to you :+) Category:Blog posts